


Heartlines on Your Hands

by MissytheAngle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amedot Bomb, Collection of one-shots, Confessions, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Romance, more tags to come, post-episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissytheAngle/pseuds/MissytheAngle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Steven Universe one shot stories, all centered around the ship of Amethyst and Peridot. Prompts are from an old Amedot bomb off of Tumblr. Anything from canon to Human AUs or the like will pop up. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Six - Flowers</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not great with following up with these prompts from the bomb, buuuut I still wanted to write them! Even if they're late, I hope you enjoy!

Day One

Fireworks

~

Amethyst was checking the barn for signs of life when it happened.

A loud burst, followed by lights burning in the sky, blue and red colors this time. Then a yelp shouted out. She was outside when she heard the noise from inside the barn. When she last inspected the barn, not a soul was around. Then she realized who she was looking for, and decided to step inside.

“Peri?” Amethyst jumped up the stairs, not seeing anything this time. Where was she? As much as she wanted to find Peridot, she also did not want to miss all of the fireworks! 

She glanced down from the second floor… and smirked. At first, her main reaction was a mental slap upside the head. Why didn’t she see that there? With a swift slide down the ladder bars, she approached an upside down box beside the open doors, the flaps hanging out and the size of it being decent sized. Peridot-sized.

Peridot’s head peeked out from the box, and Amethyst chuckled just a bit at the large eyes that appeared from the otherwise darkness of the box. “What’re you doing?”

“Hey, you took my question from me!” Amethyst said, laughing under her breath.

“They’re coming!”

“Who?” Amethyst’s head tilted, eyebrow perked up.

“It’s the end of my precious time on this planet!” Peridot slipped out from the box in a green blur, and she appeared at Amethyst’s side within seconds, to Amethyst’s surprise. “They found us, or even worse, they know we lied to them. Or at least, Steven lied about where Jasper was. And now they’re here, and they’re attacking!

“Hide me,” she finished with a tiny whimper that sounded so small compared to her screaming not moments ago. She crawled closer to Amethyst and buried herself into the Quartz’s mess of light gray hair. Amethyst felt Peridot ever so lightly grip at some pieces of her hair, and turning her head around enough, she saw a pointed end of pale yellow hair sticking out.

She couldn’t help but bark with laughter as a result. Even when Peridot popped out from her ocean of hair to shoot her a glare. She had to wipe away a tear from laughing so hard. “How you liking it in there?"

Peridot made a little sound of distress that was too cute for words, but Amethyst knew that saying something like that was not what Peridot wanted to hear. 

"Peridot, you’re freakin’ over nothing," Amethyst continued with a roll of her eyes.

Peridot pushed Amethyst’s hair aside, though most of her body was still consumed by the long strands. “Then what’s with all the explosions? Aren’t the Homeworld gems invading and… firing lasers at us?”

“No, no,” Amethyst reassured her with a soft chuckle and a lazy wave of her hand. “It’s just fireworks.”

“Fireworks?”

Amethyst grinned. Even Peridot saying fireworks made her want to laugh, like the term was a newfound word that Amethyst made up all on her own and Peridot was trying to get the hang of it. “Fireworks are these, like, rockets, you know. Only they’re not using them for attacking anyone right now. I mean, this part’s kinda weird to explain, but once a day every year, humans here like to celebrate an important day by getting together, start up the grill, letting them go off. They explode in the air with sparks and stuff. It’s fun! And they make these cool patterns, too, sometimes.”

“You just shoot rockets into the air for celebration?” Peridot felt swear cascade down her neck. With a growl purring in the back of her throat, she shouted, kicking her feet in the air similar to that of a temper tantrum throwing child, “Gahhh, this planet is insane! Why do you gems even like this place?!”

“Because insane’s fun! Better than boring,” Amethyst pointed out, fluffing out her hair. “And they aren’t dangerous or anything, unless you’re stupid with them. Like when you try strapping yourself to a bunch of them to see what happens.”

Peridot’s eyebrow shot up. “Did you do that?”

“That’s besides the point,” Amethyst brushed it off through eyes shut. “Everything’s fine, that’s all you need to know.”

“So… there aren’t any gem attacks happening?” Peridot asked, still sounding confused and still looking concerned, based on her awkward standing and the way her eyes shot up while her head bobbed downward.

“Nope!” Amethyst popped the ‘p’ for emphasis. “No one’s comin’ for ya, promise.”

“And if they do?” Peridot’s hands stuck out against her hips, as if initiating a challenge.  

Another boom, but this one sounded incredibly close, as if ready to strike the two. At least, that’s how it came across to Peridot. With a jump and another yelp, she raced toward the closest thing of comfort. That thing being Amethyst, whom she clamped onto and found herself once again in Amethyst’s long hair, because Amethyst had started tripping back from the harsh impact. However, she stopped herself.

She heard a bit of a chuckle, and the sound vibrated against her chest. There was a bit of silence after, with the exception of several fireworks going off at once, one loud eruption of reverberation after another. Peridot, though now aware of where the sounds came from, flinched at the sounds.

“I… we’ll protect you,” Amethyst said with a pat on the back. “I mean, hey, we’re pretty good at the whole ‘saving people’ thing sometimes.”

There was a quick laugh from her, but Peridot wasn’t listening after that. Instead, she found herself once again burying her face into Amethyst’s locks. Pretty, soft locks that curled around her cheeks and touched the tip of her nose. It smelled of lavender, of all things. Though she didn’t intend to hold onto her for this long, Peridot sighed, feeling her body relax against Amethyst’s.

“Uhh, Peridot?”

Peridot felt a shiver rush down her back, and she pulled away while making noises that were probably shrieks but even she wasn’t sure. Though certain she was blushing a darker shade of green, she glanced at Amethyst curiously.

“Wanna see some?”

Peridot blinked. “The fireworks?”

“Yeah!”

Without another word, Amethyst took her hand and rose to her feet, with which Peridot followed shortly. Though with hesitant footing, she exited the barn and stood a few feet outside of it. The grass felt wet with dew under her covered toes, which wiggled around.

Amethyst dragged her again, but this time, into sitting down. They plopped onto the ground, leaning against the wooden walls of the barn. And the fireworks continued on as they did so, exploding and creating an increasing cacophony that made the earth jump with every blast. 

Only now did Peridot see what caused it. It wasn't an enemy ship ready to come and take her away from this planet that made her feel bigger and better, but these displays of effects.

They were hardly every the same. Some changed colors, others flew higher into the sky, as if begging to touch the looming moon dangling from above. A few melted in the sky, sinking before fading away.

A presentation of color and sparks and, yes, banging noises that sounded very much like an attack Homeworld would send out, but they faded once they came together a lot more.

It reminded her of art, the sort of art that Emeralds practiced to impress their respective Diamonds. Pretty, colorful, unique and a touch show-offy at points. Peridot herself never saw them—of course—but she couldn't help but wonder if this was something along the lines as to what they did. 

She now liked to see it as such.  

“Cool,” Peridot breathed out, practically lost in awe.

A burst of a firework swirled in the air, then another.

“Told ya!" Amethyst exclaimed and leaned in closer to Peridot, who now realized that they had continued holding hands, but neither of them decided to say anything of it or pull away. "So, the others are at Beach City for the town’s fireworks, but they’re just about over with now.” She shrugged. "I thought I’d pop in to bring you with us, maybe Lapis, too—”

“Lapis didn’t like all the sounds, either, so she used a warp pad to go… wherever.” Peridot waved her hand around in the air. She remembered Lapis about to use her water wings, but deciding against it once the fireworks shot into the air again, and thought as to whether she was seeing them wherever she was.

There was a barrage of fireworks now, one after the other in no short of a few seconds. It made her jump just a bit, the array of sound assaulting her hearing, but then Amethyst started talking and it felt so easy to block out everything else around her. 

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it,” Amethyst pointed out. She tossed her a lopsided smile. “Especially when you’re watching them with other people.”

They held hands as they watched the last of the fireworks go off. Peridot held back her fears of the sounds, the fear that somewhere in between the blasts, Homeworld lurked, all while grasping Amethyst’s larger hand, and even feeling her thumb brushing the back of her own hand.


	2. Stargaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU!! Peridot and Amethyst are out in the park on a cool, dark night all to themselves. Amethyst only wished Peridot would take a break from their project to sit and enjoy the view...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nerdy human AU like what has happened to me? I’ve really fallen down the shipping hole now...

The park was silent during the night, not many visitors in sight aside from the few couples walking down the path beside the pond that reflected the moon’s soft glow. She wouldn’t typically call herself a “cheesy” person--besides enjoying every variety of cheese, _of course_ \--but every once in awhile, enjoying the quiet moments in a nice place like this was a decent change of pace.

“Dy’oooooh! The clouds keep getting in the way from any good views!” With gritted teeth, Peridot pumped a fist into the air with great, tiny fury, shouting, “GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU STUPID CLOUDS!”

Aaaand there went the moment. Nonetheless, Amethyst burst out laughing and sat up, pressing her hands against the picnic blanket. “You know, yelling at clouds won’t make them leave,” she stated before slinging her arms behind her head and against her brown and dyed light purple hair. She snickered. “You try saying please?”

A small smile perked at the edges of Peridot’s lips. “Sounds like something Steven would say.”

“Oh, totally." She chuckled at the idea, which she could practically imagine happening if their friend was here. 

Peridot bit at the temple tips of her round glasses, something that Amethyst eventually caught onto as a nervous habit. Then she pulled away from the telescope she was bending toward, eyes shifting toward her project partner. “Well, then, what do you suppose we do for the rest of our assignment?”

“Just, like, put in a few random notes and be done already.” Amethyst twisted around and rested on her belly, resting her palms underneath her chin. “I wanna enjoy the park, not pretend to do homework.”

She glanced around. No one was around at all. They had the whole park to themselves to do… whatever. And it was so nice out, perfect weather to just sit there and do absolutely nothing. It was so perfect. But for Peridot, homework came first. What a nerd. A cute-ass nerd.

A cute-ass nerd who needed to get her ass over here and onto the picnic blanket so they could enjoy the park together, dang it! 

Peridot turned to her. “We agreed tonight was a better chance to get any decent sightings, since tomorrow is calling for thunderstorms.”

Amethyst shrugged. “Well, tonight was also apparently a bust. C’mon! I got all these snacks, and I can’t just eat them all by myself, right?”

“You’d probably like to,” Peridot pointed out.

Amethyst gave her a deadpan expression. “Anyway, lesse.” She dug into her ragged knapsack that had holes that were only stitched upon Pearl’s insistence that she needed a bag that wouldn’t drop everything from inside. Sure enough, everything she brought was secure, and she brought them out one-by-one. “Chaaaps--or however many ‘a’s there are--Sour Patch Kids, ice cream sandwiches--”

“Wouldn’t those have basically melted already?” Peridot asked, pointing at the ice cream sandwich packs, which Amethyst conceded, looked a bit on the saggy side.

She shrugged. “Just a challenge to get it all in here.” She pointed toward her mouth and left all the snacks smack dab in the center of the picnic blanket that Peridot brought, which Amethyst admitted was dorky in that cute way Peridot acted all the time. It was so cliche, it was like they were on an actual date…

If only Peridot would finally take a break from their assignment. But Amethyst knew she’d win her over eventually, and grabbed a container from the bottom of her bag, saying, in a sort of sing-song manner, “I got your favorite fruit, too, if you’re not in a junk food kinda mood.”

Peridot eyed her, hesitant for a few moments. Amethyst struggled from smiling, hoping that the seat beside her would soon be occupied. Finally, Peridot pointed, “Is there watermelons?”

Amethyst opened the container to reveal watermelon slices piled up from inside. Peridot’s favorites, and of course Amethyst memorized this by now. She winked. “Of course.”

Peridot looked completely conflicted, torn between the delicious snacks and stressing over their incomplete project. Eventually, her shoulders sagged, and a tiny smile graced Peridot’s pale face. “Very well. You’ve convinced me.” 

“There we go!” Once Peridot sat beside her, Amethyst wrapped her arms around Peridot’s tiny frame with a small, cheerful laugh. “You’ll be fine. It’s just a small assignment, and we still got time. No need to let it get to ya.” 

Peridot shrugged. “I guess. But we brought all this stuff.” She gestured to the telescope and the papers that were scattered in the grass around the scope. Papers that weren’t complete. 

“You just can’t let it get to you,” Amethyst repeated, slapping a big kiss on Peridot’s cheek which turned red in response. “Now stop worrying and let’s just enjoy the stupid park.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Peridot’s smile was lopsided, awkward as she glanced at Amethyst. 

Amethyst sported a wider grin. “And, hey, I spotted a favorite star of mine.”

“Which is?” Peridot tilted her head.

Amethyst twitched a finger in a gesture for her to ‘follow her’ as she walked over to the telescope. She stepped behind it and placed her eye onto the eyepiece. She then twirled it around, saying, “Riiiight… here!” and finished by pointing the aperture at Peridot.

Peridot’s shoulder rose, but then fell. She rolled her eyes. “So cheesy,” she said, turning away so Amethyst didn’t catch the blush burning her cheeks.

Amethyst leaned in towards her, hands resting behind her back. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.” She nudged her playfully.

Peridot’s gaze fell onto hers, and her narrowed stare faltered. She grinned sheepishly. “Maybe I do.” After a small pause, her grin widened with more confidence. “Though I can’t believe it took you two whole months of this class to make that flirtatious comment.”

“You criticizing my flattery?” Amethyst snickered before boring her glinting eyes into Peridot’s again.

“Perhaps.” She shrugged but returned the mischievous look.

“Ohhooh, you’re soooo gonna get it,” Amethyst teased, wiggling her fingers as if she were ready to grab Peridot.

Peridot, however, remained unfazed by the fake threat, crossing her arms and tossing her a large smirk. “Do your worst, Quartz.”

A grin slipped onto Amethyst’s face, and an eyebrow shot up. “Do you really want me to do that?”

Peridot’s confidence faltered, her own smile vanishing. “Uhhh...”

Unable to hold back any longer, Amethyst lunged at Peridot, who was actually standing right behind the lake. It was mere coincidence they found a spot beside the lake for this moment, but Amethyst was happy with this arrangement. Peridot? Not so much, as she realized what was happening too late. 

“Wait... _AMETHYS_ -!!”

There was a loud splash, the rushing of water once the two returned to the surface, and thankfully, much laughter to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had literally no idea where to end this... or what happened. Did I do the human AU thing right? I've never done one before! Oh god! DX I feel like I could've done better with this one. I'm sorry! Hopefully next time!! <3


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst brings Peridot to the Temple for a special horror movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so dumb I is sorry

When the warp pad flashed, Amethyst was dragging Peridot into the Temple. The quiet, dark Temple. Rain pattered gently from outside. 

Peridot glanced around, a hint of worry behind initial confusion. “So what’s the problem? Where is everyone?”

“Problem?” Amethyst repeated, but then she remembered something and chuckled. “Oh, yeah, no, I kinda lied about that.”

Peridot gawked. “Then why did you tell me to come with you to the Temple? You said it was urgent!” she asked with as much might fury as a little Peridot could hold within her body.

“Because Steven’s at Connie’s for a sleepover, and the others are in their rooms doing whatever. So we have the whole Temple to ourselves!” Amethyst let go of Peridot’s wrist and gestured to the living room, as if giving her a big reveal.

“... So?”

Amethyst’s arms fell to her sides. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“It would help,” Peridot shrugged.

From underneath her shirt, Amethyst pulled out a DVD case. “Movie night!”

Peridot blinked, then pointed at the case. “You had that in there the whole time?”

Amethyst shrugged a “Maaaaybe.”

“But there’s a television at the barn. Can’t we just use that? Rather than having you drag me here at the last minute?”

Amethyst took a small walk around the living room. “Sure, but there’s a comfy bed to sit on that isn’t an old as heck couch and hardwood floor. Not to mention the easy access to…” She stopped in front of the kitchen, hand on a cupboard handle before opening it with a grand gesture. “Snacks!”

Peridot scoffed. “That’s not my concern.”

“It is mine, though!” Amethyst grabbed a bag of chips and jumped back onto the floor. “A movie without snacks or popcorn is like a crime! ‘Cause then if it gets boring, you can throw pieces at people in the movie theater. So!” She leaned in toward Peridot, arm wrapped nicely around Peridot's shoulder. “Movie night or what?!”

“Well, what sort of film do you have in mind?” Peridot asked with a tiny, sneaky grin.

Amethyst’s smirk grew as she showed her the case, from the cover to the back description. It was a classic, and definitely a favorite of Amethyst’s, who thrived in the goriest of horror or the stupidest of comedies. This one was certainly more of the former. 

Amethyst, once putting in the DVD, sat herself on Steven's bed, back staring at the ceiling. Peridot decided on sitting cross-legged beside her. 

As the movie went on, the suspense grew. The music intensified. The characters shook as they wandered the cabin in fear of what may pop out of the corner. The masked killer lurked in the hallways, shrouded in shadows. 

"Why don't they just leave the cabin and try to run into the forest?" Peridot asked in the midst of an eerily quiet moment as the young female walking around the kitchen, shaken and with terrified eyes. "That way, they can lose the murderer much easier!" 

"Oh my goood, don't question movies!" Amethyst leaned against her, dramatically dragging out her words. Peridot's body stiffened. "That makes them less fun to watch. Besides, these are, like, college students. They don't know what they're doing." 

Peridot looked more confused than before Amethyst responded, but didn't prod her and instead continued watching the film. 

Amethyst peeked out the corner of her eye when she knew the frightening parts were coming. Having seen this movie several times, she only brought herself to see it again to garner other’s reactions. Pearl gave her a real long scorn when Steven couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t her fault that they left her to babysit a five year old.

She doubted Peridot would react so severely. However, as they reached a part where the other male human was being followed in the intense dark by the murderer in the scarecrow mask, her curiosity grew. The boy ran, but the mysterious character strode with faster feet.

When the boy met an abrupt, blood fate, the soundtrack screeched. Then, silence. 

Peridot did not react. If anything, she looked disinterested! Amethyst shot her a look, eyebrows jumping up. "Wait, seriously?!" 

"What?!" Peridot shouted, jumping at Amethyst's outburst. 

Oh, of course  _that_ got her to jump!

“Seriously? You aren’t even scared a little?" 

Peridot snickered. “Oh, please. This is far too ridiculous to frighten me. I'm aware that humans bleed, rather than simply retreat into gemstones, but the exaggerated death scenes draw out too long to come across as realistic,” She leaned back against the pillow, arms thrown out with a grin filled with pride. “Why would I be scared?”

 "Hey, you should've seen Pearl's face when I showed her  _The Summoning._ She swore Steven's teddy bear was plotting our demises." She interrupted herself to allow a few moments to laugh at the memory. " _That_ was a good one." 

"Well, looks like I was unfazed by your attempts to scare me," Peridot said with unabashed pride causing her to puff her chest out rather dramatically. 

Amethyst blew out a scoff through thin lips. "Yeah, whatever." She crossed her arms behind her head. "Maybe next time. I've got a couple other films hidden in my room." 

“Besides, how could humans possibly be scared of these films?” Peridot pointed her hands toward the television, where the movie was coming to its conclusion. The human female last standing was standing before the murderous villain. “They’re too fake to take seriously, so what's there to be scared about? There’s no way--” 

Interrupting her was a door opening with great force, as if a powerful gust of wind forced it open. Thunder from outside crackled, casting a glow across the otherwise dark room. A shadowy figure, tall and intimidating, stood at the doorway. 

“NYAHHHH!! We’re going to die! Is it the scarecrow thing? I'm too lovable to die! Amethyst, hold me!” Peridot cried out, closing the distance between herself and Amethyst, clasping her hands around one of her arms and hiding behind the purple gem.

Amethyst turned over to the door, not sure what to expect. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to see Garnet at the doorway, however, drenched with rain and looking up at them.

Amethyst groaned. “Seriously, Garnet? Do you mind?”

Garnet simply grinned at Amethyst, and it wouldn’t have shocked Amethyst if there was a teasing glint in her three eyes behind her shades. Then she tilted her head and said, “My apologies, Peridot. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just me.”

Peridot peered out from Amethyst’s shoulder. Her face turned a darker shade of green. “It’s fine,” she grumbled.

“I’ll see you two later, then,” Garnet said before heading into her own room. Once the door sealed shut, the two were alone again.

Peridot looked at her hands, which were still secured themselves around Amethyst’s arm. The blush stayed on her face. "To be fair, that was a legitimate scare."

"Don't worry, Amethyst is here to keep you safe and sound from the terrifying Garnet," Amethyst said teasingly, pulling Peridot in for an embrace.

Peridot pouted. "Can we just watch another movie?" By then, the main protagonist had walked out of the cabin, and the credits rolled. 

Amethyst's face lit up. "Yeah, I got something. Something that is just as terrifying!" She pulled out another DVD case from underneath her shirt. She wiggled her fingers from the hand not holding onto Peridot as she said, "The famous vampire series,  _Sunset._ I swear, you'll love it."

"Where are you hiding these movies?" Peridot asked with slight exasperation. 

"Don't worry about it. Better hold on tight, spider monkey." Amethyst grinned wide, placing Peridot into her lap. 

"What are you saying?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people just aren't phased by horror films or blood. I'm sure as heck not. Though the Twilight films are another story. *shivers* 
> 
> I have the others being done right now and can't wait to get those out!


	4. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot sneak around Halloween Night, causing mischief and just having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, these are dumb! I'm so sorry XD
> 
> Also, apparently they don’t have Halloween in Steven Universe but pft, what the hell does canon mean, anyway?! Aheheh,
> 
> And uh.. *new amedot bomb arrives* *still writing prompts of one of the first ones* Yeah, I sure love taking my time.

At the sound three loud knocks, the older man with powder snow hair opened the door and stared down at the small green person at the doorway. She stood by herself on his porch, wearing a purple wig and a navy blue cape wrapped around her thin shoulders. She blinked dully at him, and he opened his mouth to speak. She was quicker, however.

“I’ll have your trick or treats, human,” Peridot said, thrusting a dark bag with a ghost on it closer to the older man.

“Well, look at you, you…” His sentence drifted, and he tilted his head. “Are you a… a superhero?”

“Something like that.” Peridot shrugged. Still held the bag out.

“Well, then, you got a joke or trick to show me?” he asked, leaning against the doorway. He kept the bowl of assorted candy in a nice grip between in hands.

“I did not dress as one who does jokes or tricks. Although, outside of this costume, I am a true comedian, as Amethyst would say.”

“Hooooh, boy, alright.” The man chuckled awkwardly, looking a bit weirded out. He picked out two small piece of chocolate and dropped them into her bag. “I’ll take your word for it, but don’t be afraid to toss me them jokes, if you really are as funny as you say."

“I’m hilarious.” Peridot grinned with confidence, but her eyebrows narrowed. She stepped back, letting her arms drop to her sides. She pointed a finger at the older man. “But what are you supposed to be?”

Something came to life in the man’s expression. He placed the bowl onto the small table beside the door and pointed at himself. “Well, young child—”

“I am much older than you, I assure you,” Peridot interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

He snickered, and because of his shut lids, he failed to see her shoot a dangerous glare his way. “How cute.” Once he calmed himself, he placed a palm against his chest. “Anyway, I am Gunnery Sergeant Hartman.”

She stared at him for the longest minute to ever exist, only to shrug with disinterest.

He slouched. “Kids today.”

“Do I look like a child to you?” Peridot's eyebrows furrowed. 

The man’s eyes popped open as he looked down at her. With a crooked, awkward smile, he said, “N-no. My apologies. Don’t worry, I’m all for the teens and adults doing the whole trick or treating thing.”

Peridot looked over his shoulder, then back at him before he could notice. “Well, that’s wonderful to hear.” Suddenly, a panicked look washed over her face. “Uhhh, thank you for your time!” She ran off in a hurry.

“Weird kids,” the man muttered, scratching the back of his neck. He turned around to enter the house, but looked down at the table. The empty table where he previously put the bowl of candy. “H-hey!"

Turning around, the man saw Peridot running with someone, this time purple-skinned, with green hair and wearing a purple and black uniform. The green haired one looked back at him, and only then did he notice that she had a large bag slung over her shoulder.

“WHAT THE HECK?! BRATTY KIDS TAKING MY CANDY!”

Amethyst and Peridot snickered as they ran across the street and two blocks away from the angry man’s house. Using a free hand, Amethyst guided Peridot to a house nearest to them. With her high jumping skills, she and Peridot landed safely on the roof of a house. After a few moments of panting, they glanced at each other and started laughing.

“Oh, man, that was perfect!” Amethyst slapped her palms onto her knees. “You really rocked that. Perfect distraction.”

“Are you kidding! I can’t believe how stealthy you are. He didn’t even notice until he saw the empty bowl!” As if recreating the image in her head, Peridot laughed again.

“Speaking of!” Amethyst pulled the bag so it sat in between them. “Good thing he had a bowl that wasn’t just candy corn and disappointment. Look at this baby!” She wrapped the bag into a warm hug. “Beautiful." 

Peridot rolled her eyes, then reached into the now opened bag. Taking out a piece, she observed a jaw breaker through squinted eyes. “There’s a lot of… strange looking ones.” 

“Of course. The more variety, the better.” She shrugged, but then her face lit up. “Go ahead, I dare you to dare me to eat this whole bag.” Amethyst lifted the bag into the air, letting it swish around with the candy inside eliciting noises.

“What kind of dare is that?!”

“An amazing one! Come on!”

“But that’s so much!”

“Get outta here.” Amethyst slapped the air. “You don’t even eat!”

“What, you want me to leave?”

Amethyst’s eyes rolled, but she grinned. “Not literally.” She placed her head onto Peridot’s shoulder momentarily, but she picked it back up to say, “Buuuut do you want to try one of these?”

Peridot stared at her, suspicious of her tone. “I don’t really eat.”

The Quartz’s eyes flashed as she fished in the bag. “You don’t have to eat these!” She took out a black packet labeled _Pop-Rocks._

“What do you do with it, then?” Peridot took the packet and tried to read it, except the print was too small. “What are these?”

“These are called Pop-Rocks!”

“I can see that.” Peridot grimaced. “Are they made of real rocks?”

“Of course not!” Amethyst scoffed, then took Peridot’s busy hands to push them closer to Peridot’s face. “But just try it. What’s the worst that could happen? Just put them in your mouth.”

Peridot stared at the suspicious bag of candy in her grasp. Amethyst tore the top open for her, instructing her to just let the content drop into her mouth. Peridot did as told, shaking the packet. A bundle of the pop rocks touched her tongue, and as soon as they did, she could feel her tongue reacting differently than she anticipated. Then again, she never expected it to react! Her eyes grew, and she jumped to her feet, which she danced on. “BAH!”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Amethyst nearly fell off of the roof from laughing so hard, clutching her chest as she made no attempts to collect herself.

“WHAT SORT OF TORTURE IS THIS!?” Peridot demanded, brushing her fingers across her tongue.

“I told you, they’re Pop Rocks. They’re supposed to crackle in your mouth. It’s just… uhh, whatever they put in those things.” Amethyst took a packet from inside and poured all of the content inside into her mouth.

“Gah—Amethyst!”

Peridot’s arms fell to her sides when Amethyst simply chuckled under the sound of cackling inside her mouth. “All good, see? It doesn’t do anything, just sparks up on your tongue.” She stuck out her tongue to reveal the pieces of candy, and Peridot could hear the soft sound similar to that of fireworks, only muted and less grating to her hearing. 

“And you put these in human children’s candy bags to enjoy!?” When Amethyst nodded, Peridot looked horrified. “This planet’s a nightmare!”

The rocks inside Peridot’s mouth had at last dissolved, and Amethyst could tell not just from the lack of sound. Peridot lay herself on the roof in a rather dramatic gesture. “Never do that to me again…” Peridot grumbled, visibly exhausted.

Amethyst sat herself on the roof beside Peridot, belly touching the tiles. Still wearing a smile, she trailed a finger up Peridot’s arm. “I promise, babe.” When Peridot didn’t respond, she added, “Aww, you mad at me?”

“Maybe.” Peridot wrapped her arms across her chest. Her head turned to the side.

“Aheheh, I’m sorry, I swear.” Amethyst pecked Peridot’s cheek. “Forgive me?”

“Hmm…” Peridot blushed, but her defenses remained.

“C'mon. Can’t you forgive this face?” Amethyst pouted with a pleading face, hands clasped under her chin.

“I’m not too sure. Can I?” Peridot tossed her a narrow eyed look, a challenging air to her eyes. She struggled to not smirk.

“Well, then I’ll just have to convince you.” Amethyst trailed kisses down Peridot’s face, scattering them from a lingering one at her temples, to a quick peck square on the nose, and pressing a gentle one onto Peridot’s forehead gem.

Peridot had to bite back a gasp for that last one. “I’m listening,” she muttered, but if she desired to say anything further, she could not. Amethyst pulled her head down to let their lips meet, and Peridot wasted no time to add to the kiss.  They coiled their arms around one another, and Amethyst’s hands pressed on Peridot’s back, bringing their bodies closer. Peridot played with Amethyst’s green dyed hair.

Amethyst parted from the kiss, sporting a sly smirk. “I win.”

Peridot exchanged an equally teasing grin. “I don’t know, I say I’m also winning.”

Snickering, Amethyst brought her fingers to Peridot’s chin. “Nerd.”

They closed in on another kiss, and their lips just met when another noise broke the atmosphere.

“Can you people get off my roof and make out on someone else’s?”

They separated, faces flushed in darker shades. Amethyst’s face, however, was filled with something different to Peridot’s, which was ripe with disappointment. Peridot frowned at her, then tilted her head. To find the voice’s owner, they both peered over the edge of the roof.

“Wait… Amethyst?!”

Amethyst's face paled. She untangled herself from Peridot to stick her head out from the roof’s edge to stare down at the woman on the ground. “Vidalia!? Are you kidding me?”

“What, you don’t recognize my house by now?” Vidalia crossed her arms. She wore a devilish smirk. “What’re you doing up there, Amy? Having a little… fun?”

“Uhhh…” Amethyst struggled to come up with a response, blushing a viciously dark purple.

“That would seem to be a proper description for this.” Peridot poked her head out to speak up, ignoring Amethyst, whose entire face now burned a darker shade. She waved down to Vidalia. “Hello, Vidalia.”

“Hey, Peridot!” Vidalia waved back, then placed her hands to her hips. “Now as much as I’m glad you’re making my Amethyst happy, think you two can do your thing elsewhere? I like having people visit the house and not see two dorks kissing on my roof.”  

“Fiiiine,” Amethyst groaned. “We’ll leave.”

“Great. I’ll also ignore the fact that I know there’s a candy smuggler wandering around the street. Just for you two."

“Awww, c’mon! Is it that obvious?!”

“I’m not letting you live this down, you know!” Vidalia called out as she began walking back into her house.

“I know you won’t!” Turning back to Peridot, Amethyst sighed. She stood up and held out an offering hand. “Let’s go."

Peridot pouted, still sitting on the tiles.

“We can make out on another roof later.” She took Peridot’s hand and pulled her back to her feet. Grabbing the bag of sweets, she flipped it over her shoulder with the hand that wasn’t holding Peridot’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, imagine if Peridot met Vidalia. That'd be an interesting meetup, tbh. 
> 
> I don’t generally write kissing scenes, oddly enough! I need to work on it, though. For the mega shipper I am, I don’t really do them.


	5. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst finds the card Steven made during his and Peridot's attempts to help Peridot befriend Lapis Lazuli.

It was hidden inside the barn, among the other pieces of garage strewn about. It should have been nothing special, and to be honest, it really wasn’t. However, it stood out to her like a yellow rose among red.

She chuckled as she picked it up. Turning to Peridot, she saw her observing a metallic piece. “Did you draw this?” Amethyst asked under some snickers.

Peridot glanced over at Amethyst, her eyes drifting to the colorful drawing of her and Lapis holding hands, surrounding by flowers of no notable variety. She snorted. “No, no. Steven was the one who draw this.”

“Mmhh, yeah.” Amethyst took a long look at the drawing, then grinned. “Now that I see it, it’s totally got Steven written all over it.”

“Where?” Peridot stepped forward, leaning forward and over Amethyst’s shoulder. “I don’t see his signature anywhere. And as you can see, inside, I was the one to write the apology note to Lapis. That was not Steven’s doing.” She flipped open the piece of large paper and sure enough, Peridot’s messy, tilted writing was inside.

“‘You just had such useful information,’” Amethyst read, fighting to not laugh between each word. “Sounds like you, alright.” She leaned against a wooden pole, still staring at the paper. Her smile faded. “You two must’ve gone all out to make Lapis like you.”

“Something like that. It wasn’t easy, given her initial grudge towards me.” Peridot shrugged, but then her face perked up. “But once she saw how much I have changed since my time on Earth, things have improved wonderfully. Look at all the meep morps we’ve created after that! Isn’t it great?!” Peridot gestured to the entire room, which had become an elaborate dedication to chaos itself, what with everything tossed around, put together, then tossed again. So many scattered pieces that Peridot and apparently Lapis molded into interesting art. 

_I want to enjoy it just as much as her, but..._

Amethyst glanced around, nodding weakly. “T-totally.” She cringed at her own lacking ability to keep a neutral face. She rubbed her neck.

“There was some hesitance there,” Peridot noted, face falling.

“Huh?” Amethyst turned to her.

“Is something the matter?” Fingers grazing her chin, she tilted her head, as if analyzing Amethyst. “Are the meep morps not as impressive as I would have thought? I’d love to hear some sort of feedback for future projects. Though the both of us are already experts, as you can tell.”

Amethyst didn’t laugh at Peridot’s moment of inflated pride like she wanted. Rather, she bit her lip, struggling to keep composure. Sucking in a long breath, she forced a smile. “No, no, it’s great!” Peridot remained unfazed, as if still concerned and not buying into the lie. Time to change subjects! Something came to Amethyst, and she gestured to Peridot, saying, “H-hey! Ya know, you should show me how to make, uhh, meep morps sometime.” She still couldn’t help but snicker at the name (as if she’d ever correct either of them).

“Really?” Peridot beamed, clasping her hands together.

“Yeah. And maybe I can bring some junk over to help.” Amethyst felt sweat dripping down her neck. “My room has got tons that could probably be put to good use.”

Peridot gasped, eyes widened. “That’d be even better. Well, I’ve never seen your room, but I doubt you’ll disappoint.” Hands on her hips, Peridot winked.

Amethyst let out an awkward breath. “Me? Disappoint? Hah, as if.” She threw out a dismissive wave, but rethinking Peridot’s words, another thought struck her. “I can show you, if you want. And you can take whatever you want, if you’re inspired.”

Peridot, again, let out an excited noise, and she took hold of Amethyst’s wrists. She failed to take notice of Amethyst’s slight recoil. “You’re the best! Though that’s not a new fact. Let’s go right now!”

"Uh, sure." 

The little gem ran out of the barn, abandoning Amethyst without realizing in the midst of her excitement. Amethyst watched her leave, a small smile at the corner of her lips. Taking a small step, she feels something other than wooden floorboard under her foot, something almost slippery.

Looking down, the picture of Peridot and Lapis holding hands, crudely drawn by Steven, stared up at her. Fire burned in her chest. Her eyebrows narrowed, eyes sending dagger-like stares at the drawing.

“Ames?”

Heart jumping rapidly, Amethyst looked up, the anger vanishing from her features. Peridot was peeking out from the barn doorway, eyebrows raised. Amethyst weakly grinned, guiding the drawing behind her back with the tip of her foot. “Heh. I’m comin’!”

Biting back the vile feeling in her throat, she ran forward, letting the picture slide under one of the drawers inside. Only a small corner could be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter one, and not fully complete... that's where the next part comes in.


	6. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Drawing." Amethyst is all too familiar with the green monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Amethyst sat in close proximity to the ocean, the waves just barely washing over her ankles, drowning her feet. She watched the water push and pull itself like its own puppeteer. It distracted her, thankfully, because whenever her thoughts drifted elsewhere, she pulled at her hair, begging herself to get it together. Her emotions were burning red, and it was getting out of hand.

"Amethyst?"

She turned around, eyes wide. Peridot stood behind her, hands hidden behind her back. "Oh! H-hey." She leaned to the left, enough to see what Peridot hid in her hands. Her eyes caught sight of a flower, and she asked, "What are those fo—"

Peridot stumbled with bringing them in front of her. There were four of them, though they limped in her grasp. "They're flowers. Daisies, I believe. I had to look them up on my tablet to be sure." 

"I know what they are. I meant why do you have them?" 

Peridot said nothing, and instead held them more firm into now curled fists. She thrust them towards Amethyst's face. 

Amethyst blinked. "Uhh...." 

"You were visibly upset at the barn while we were working on those meep morps with you. I had a guess something was wrong. But when I tried to ask if something  _was_ wrong, you... well..." Peridot let the sentence hang, because they both knew what happened. 

Amethyst's shoulders sulked. Recalling Peridot's shocked face after the debris of their torn apart, metallic art fell into a scattered mess... it made an unwelcoming feeling crash in her stomach. She groaned. "I know, I know." She paused for a moment, then glanced up. "How'd  _Lapis_ take it?" 

Peridot hissed through her teeth, failing to catch the snap in Amethyst's voice. "Lapis was... understandably annoyed. We were both working hard on that meep morp, and it was almost complete, so you breaking it out of nowhere was a shock, to be honest."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Amethyst sneered at the grass. "Pretty obvious." 

Peridot shifted, visibly uncomfortable. "There's always another time."

"So..." Amethyst gestured to the flowers. " _Why_ did you get those for me, exactly?"

However awkward she previously felt, it changed to a more focused stance. Peridot was still holding the flowers, this time offering them in one hand. "To apologize." 

"What?" Amethyst could not hide her confusion. 

"I was initially angered by you breaking our current project, but well... we can remake it with ease. We can probably make some adjustments to improve on it, as well! But after thinking it over, perhaps I said the wrong thing or something along those lines. That I was why you were upset, considering you got incredibly mad when I asked you—"

Amethyst's jaw dropped. "Peridot, don't! Just... no!" 

"Huh?" 

Amethyst took the flowers from Peridot but tossed them to the ground. "You shouldn't have to apologize for anything, you dummy!"  

Peridot's gaze sharpened. "I don't understand, then. What was the problem?"  

"I don't deserve any apologies! I was the one who screwed up everything, as always." Amethyst turned away sharply, her hair whipping the air. "You trying to apologize 'cause of my problems is stupid, okay? I don't want you to feel bad 'cause of me..." She paused, head hanging. "Or... I kinda do, but that sounds even stupider—ugh, I hate feeling this way!" She kicked the ground with anger building up in her chest.

Peridot stared at her with a stupefied look. "Feeling _this_ way? I'm still not sure I'm following, Amethyst."  

Amethyst paused, pupils the size of pinpricks. "It's nothing. Forget it." 

Peridot crossed her arms, looking at her though narrowed eyebrows. "I'm not leaving until you explain." 

"Ugh, look, I'm sorry for breaking your art crud. Can we just leave it?" 

"I don't care about the apology!" Peridot shouted. "I'm more concerned about why you did it in the first place. You can tell me." 

Amethyst's walls broke for a short time, enough to have her ask the question before she could stop herself. "You like Lapis, don't you?" 

"Oh, certainly," Peridot answered in a way that sounded like the answer was so  _simple_ , and Amethyst felt her stomach drop to the ground. "We do so much together. It was a complicated start, sure, but it was worth it. All the projects we make have turned out amazing. She's so much fun to hang out with, too!" 

Amethyst would've preferred not asking at all. Why didn't she keep dismissing Peridot's concerns until she came so annoyed that she left? That would've worked just fine, and Amethyst would continue moping in front of the beach on her own. Instead, she felt something break inside her. So many little pieces falling. 

"Fun, huh?" she repeated in a voice laced with bitterness. 

"I did just say that, yes."

"Is that why you're hardly ever around anymore?" 

Peridot's face fell. "Uh..."

"Ever since Lapis came around, you've been all over her." Amethyst used her hands as she spoke. "Seriously! I barely see you anymore. You don't even visit the Temple, like, at all! What's up with that?" 

Peridot didn't jump to her own defense. Blinking large eyes, she twiddled her fingers. Her gaze drifted slowly to her fingers. "I do... visit when I get the chance. You are right, though, technically speaking." 

"So, what? Is it just gonna get worse?" 

Peridot's eyes somehow enlarged even further. "What do you mean? You're being so vague about this!" her voice revealed growing exasperation. "I'll be sure to make time to visit the Temple more often." 

Amethyst made a noise through her teeth. "That's not the point. Sure, I got to hang out with you tonight, but you were still all over Lapis, like you couldn't leave her alone for five minutes without checking on her! Heck, just before coming here, I bet you had to take a whole minute just to let her know you were leaving her by herself." She crossed her arms, words filled with venom. 

Peridot's eyebrows snapped down. "It didn't take a minute, but..." 

Amethyst's hands shook. "If you prefer being with her, you might as well just tell me." 

If Peridot had any hints of anger welling inside her, it vanished. "What?" 

"I'd rather you just say it to my face rather than lie to me. You two made the whole barn into this whole art museum, for pete's sake! And none of us even heard of it until, like, a week ago when me and Steven were visiting. You never told me—or us! 'Cause it's like you don't even want to bother with us anymore. But heyyy, it's all good, according to you!"

A brilliant light cast over Amethyst, and in her place, a purple Peridot stood with a sharp smile that did not reach her eyes. She picked up the flowers and said in a sickening sweet voice in attempts to imitate Peridot, "Here are some flowers, Amethyst, to pretend everything's just perfect. Like nothing's wrong at all! Let's all live happily ever after, woohoo!" 

Her smile vanished, teeth showing, and she threw the flowers toward Peridot, who had a stone-blank face. A step at a time, Amethyst approached Peridot, who leaned away. "Everything will be a-okay, and I still care about you. Or at least I say I do, but who am I kidding? 'Cause in the end, you'll... you'll..." Her tirade faded as she processes her own thoughts, and she stopped moving. She inhaled a shallow breath that quivered. Again, she tightened her fists, which also shook violently. "Just be left behind all over again by someone... someone you care about because you found someone better, someone who you get to see all the time, who you'll have way more fun with—"

A loud cry cut her off. " _Amethyst!"_

Amethyst stopped, opening her eyes. She didn’t realize she had even closed them. The visor she donned cast a blurry vision from the tears veiled over her eyes. She tore the visor off and onto the ground, and their eyes met instantly. Peridot still leaned her body away from Amethyst, and a lingering shock washed over her eyes.

What was she even _doing?_  

Trying to control her breathing, Amethyst stumbled to form words. Her thoughts jumbled around, but all she could muster was “I…” Slowly, she flashed pure white again, and returned to her original form. She buried a hand into her face, fingers digging into her bangs, and turned on her heel.  

“Amethyst, wait!” Peridot’s hand clasped around her wrist.

It was such small contact, but it still felt like a burn against her skin. Any other time, she wouldn't have complained at all. Now... Amethyst's teeth gnashed together. She whirled around at Peridot, face dark. “Just leave me alone! Go hang out with Lapis, for all I care! You’d probably have tons more _fun_ with her then right now. She isn’t some… crying mess like I am!”

“Lapis can wait!” Peridot shouted, and Amethyst felt a pull when she made attempts to escape Peridot's grasp. “I’m not just leaving you like this!”

“Sure you can! I let it all out; can’t we just forget this happened?”

“No!” Peridot replied with complete bemusement in her voice. “Why can’t we talk about this?”

“Oh, _now_ you want to talk, only after I broke all your stupid garbage,” Amethyst growled.

“I want you to talk to me about these things without having to do all of this in the first place!” Peridot shouted, with irritation and exasperation. 

Amethyst stilled, rising shoulders slacking. Something was building up in her chest, but looking at Peridot's expression, she exhaled it out. With narrowed brows, she hid her hair from her face as she turned away. 

Peridot exhaled. “Alright. Forget the meep morps. What in the world would make you think I’d want to stop being your friend? Just because I’m friends with Lapis? That doesn’t sound like how friendship worked, based on what I’ve learned! Where’s the logic there?”

Amethyst remained silent, eyebrows still furrowed. 

“Amethyst.” Peridot’s voice grew stern. Amethyst finally peered over at her, her hair falling over one of her eyes again. Not that that made it harder to see Peridot’s determined expression. “I never stopped caring about you. And I certainly don’t plan on just… not hanging out with you anymore. That’s ridiculous!”

Amethyst pulled her arm away from Peridot’s grasp. Peridot brought her hands together at her chest, face falling. “I just miss seeing you around a lot, okay? Is that so wrong?” Amethyst asked. 

Peridot didn’t respond. Not for a bit. Amethyst wondered what Peridot was doing, and almost asked… but Peridot beat her to it.

“I’m not leaving.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “I know. You already said that.”

“No,” Peridot’s voice was softer. She leaned it closer to Amethyst, adding, “I’m not leaving _you._ ”

Amethyst lost her focus for a few seconds, trembling at the clarity and strength in Peridot’s voice. "What? That's..." Then, after recovering, she scoffed. “You can’t promise that!”

“That’s too bad!” Peridot exclaimed. “Because I promised. Just now. And you can’t stop me. Heck, nothing can. And I don’t want you to think that I would—or that I would _want_ to! I don’t want to stop being there for you. So I won’t.” Though she failed to get Amethyst to look directly at her, she glanced at her, tilting her head. “Even if I'm friends with Lapis, I still want you around."

Amethyst's body felt warm. There was so much determination in her words, like she really meant them. And oh, how she wanted to believe those words. 

"I like you, Amethyst." Peridot paused. "A lot, actually. So if I gave off the impression otherwise, well, I'm sorry."

So sincere, so calm. Amethyst wanted to scoop her up and never let her go. Now Amethyst's  _face_ warmed up, cheeks darkening. She sighed. "Alright, but... geez, just stop apologizing, okay?"

"I'm trying my best here!" Peridot exclaimed, but not quite irritated. Amethyst had to fight a smile at Peridot's reaction. "I want to be there for you, Amethyst. I..." She paused, staring at her fingers, which then curled into a fist. "I want you to trust me with  _that_ , at least." 

Amethyst's walls broke apart. She struggled not to burst out crying again. Told herself that _now_ was not the time. Oh, what this gem was doing to her. Very slowly, she stepped towards Peridot, who wasn't looking directly at her at that moment. "Peridot?" 

Peridot picked her head up and flinched. Probably at the severe lack of distance between them now. Amethyst slowly brought her hand out, wrapping her fingers around Peridot's fist. Peridot's eyes grew, but her fingers loosened in Amethyst's hold. They were such large eyes, covered by this visor, and Amethyst kind of wondered what color they  _actually_ were. She was fighting a temptation to make an abrupt decision, despite a voice in her head telling her _no, not now._  

"Uh, yes?" 

Yes, she looked and sounded confused, but god, she had such a  _tender_ look in her eyes and it was driving Amethyst nuts.

... Oh,  _screw_ it. 

Amethyst broke the distance even further, pressing her lips against Peridot's. 

It was for the briefest moment, and Amethyst pulled away, and the softness against the other gem's lips faded. Amethyst's wide eyes watched Peridot's reaction, analyzing every detail in fear of the worst. Regret, anger, disappointment. 

Peridot's face turned a dark green, top to bottom, and Amethyst almost laughed at the absolute shock spread across her face. It made sense, considering how... sudden it was. Peridot's fingers, the ones holding Amethyst's, rose to her lips. 

Amethyst chuckled to break the tension—well, she could only _hope_ it would—giving her a small smile. "Well, duh, I trust you," she muttered. "You mean  _wayyy_ too much to me for me to, well, not to, you know?" 

Peridot shook her head, and the blush faded, her expression staying blank. Then she wore a lopsided smile. 

Amethyst grunted when tiny arms wrapped around her. There was even  _snickering_ behind her. Snickering! That was a good thing, right? ... Right. 

Amethyst laughed, not hesitating to wrap Peridot in her arms. "I can get used to this."  

When they inevitably separated, Peridot decided to keep hold of Amethyst’s hand. Amethyst peered down at their still intertwined hands, then up at Peridot. She was blushing, and turned her head abruptly.

“So… what do you want to do now?”

Peridot sighed. “Well, I’ll have to return to the barn to let Lapis know how this went. And to see if she cleaned any of the damage.” She thought it over, then muttered, “Probably not.”

Amethyst smiled, then began pulling away. “Well, then I’ll leave you to it, then…”

“Wait!” Peridot clasped both hands around the hand Amethyst tried to take from Peridot’s hold.

Amethyst flinched in surprise.

“Maybe you can rejoin us. I’m sure Lapis will understand that you were… upset over, uh… things.” Peridot fumbled with her words and just awkwardly chuckled. “All three of us should able to hang out together.”

Amethyst hesitated. “C’mon, wouldn’t I get in the way or something?”

“Are you kidding? You make a big contribution to what we’re doing. Your room has so much junk in there, it’s amazing!” Peridot trilled, eyes lighting up. They started walking toward the warp pad. “And now it can have some proper usage. I remember seeing that abandoned televising device and I wonder if we could use some of what’s left in there. Plus, we can make you into a meep morp master in no time!”

“Hey, as long as we don’t start messing up all of my hard work,” Amethyst teased with a small spark in her eyes. “I worked real hard on getting all of that garbage in there.”

"I would never even consider it!" 

There was a small crunch, and Amethyst looked under her foot. She stopped, and Peridot took only a few steps before realizing she was tugging Amethyst. Turning around, she asked, “Amethyst?”

Amethyst picked up what she stepped on, and handed the flowers to Peridot. “I know I was being all… mean with... what I said, soooo... here. Uh, wait." Amethyst made attempts to smooth them out... only to make some petals fall off. "Uh.... sorry."  

Peridot took the slightly crushed flowers. She smiled a tiny smile, blush lightly brushing her cheeks. Her smile turned into a wide grin when she looked back at Amethyst. “I understand.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the unnecessarily long wait for this. I've been getting distracted with other works... and February was a busy time—college, amirite? Also, I wanted to get this chapter just right. Eh, if I have any problems with it, I'll just go back and edit it. 
> 
> With this story, I sort of wanted to test out multiple tones with these chapters. Fluffy, drama with angst, silly, now with the last one...
> 
> Oh god, how much should I screw with everyone?! I have a few ideas...


End file.
